Improvement is desired in the configuration of machines designed for exercising abdominal muscles. In this regard, the present invention relates to an improved abdominal exercise machine.
In a preferred embodiment, the abdominal exercise machine includes a bench assembly having a frame and a user support supported by the frame and configured for having a user lie thereupon, and a weight assembly adjacent the bench assembly and having a weight carriage movably positionable thereon. A bar is provided for engaging the legs of the user adjacent thigh and shin areas of the legs.
A cable passes through a plurality of pulleys and has a first end connected to the weight assembly and operably associated with the weight carriage for urging the weight carriage in a desired direction and a second end connectable to the bar.
The configuration of the device facilitates exercises for strengthening abdominal muscles and permits freedom of movement during such exercise for enhanced comfort and benefits.